Conventional electronic lock actuates an electric motor by a controller to drive interior gears in rotation, and a latch is driven to extend or retract for locking or unlocking the door when the gears are rotating. Left or right hand door is determined by the installation position of rotating shaft, wherein the rotating shaft of left hand door is installed on the left side of door plank, and the electronic lock for left hand door is installed on the right side of door plank, so the electronic lock can drive the latch to extend when the electric motor drives the interior gears to rotate in clockwise direction, and can drive the latch to retract when the electric motor drives the interior gears to rotate in counterclockwise direction. In the other hand, the rotating shaft of right hand door is installed on the right side of door plank, and the electronic lock for right hand door is installed on the left side of door plank, so the electronic lock can drive the latch to retract when the electric motor drives the interior gears to rotate in clockwise direction, and can drive the latch to extend when the electric motor drives the interior gears to rotate in counterclockwise direction.
Owing to the difference of the installation direction as above mentioned, there are different electronic locks for left and right hand doors respectively, and the electric motor can rotate in correct direction to actually drive the latch retracting or extending when it receives unlocking or locking signal. However, different electronic locks for left and right hand doors will increase the costs of product development and manufacture, and the product amount is hard to control. In addition, it is inconvenient for the consumer when the installation direction of the electronic lock is incorrect.